In the inputting of information by using a motion remote control device that is a type of input unit, an on-screen keyboard is used for keyboard inputs. In the case of the on-screen keyboard, a keyboard is displayed on a TV screen that is a display device, and a remote control is used to move a cursor onto character buttons to be input, and a select button is pressed so that a desired button is selected and a character is input.